


Reunion

by Jacob_The_Random_Writer



Category: South Park
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_The_Random_Writer/pseuds/Jacob_The_Random_Writer
Summary: Kenny’s graduating class had walked the isle of finishing five years ago and Kenny never looked back. It was hard to look back, especially when he never left South Park. The McCormick boy was doomed to a life in the bar. However Kenny was stubborn, he wasn’t gonna let himself turn into his drunkard father. Even though he couldn’t find a way out of South Park he wasn’t gonna be the drunk asshole sitting at the end of the bar every night. No, Kenny was the person supplying the outlet for others to become that drunk asshole.





	Reunion

Kenny’s graduating class had walked the isle of finishing five years ago and Kenny never looked back. It was hard to look back, especially when he never left South Park. The McCormick boy was doomed to a life in the bar. However Kenny was stubborn, he wasn’t gonna let himself turn into his drunkard father. Even though he couldn’t find a way out of South Park he wasn’t gonna be the drunk asshole sitting at the end of the bar every night. No, Kenny was the person supplying the outlet for others to become that drunk asshole.

Bartending was Kenny’s perfect job, he got free alcohol, he was allowed to yell at people who were jerks, and he got to hit on the hot faces that would wonder into his bar. Kenny was shaking up a martini for a middle aged woman of beautiful stature. “Thanks Hun”she said trailing her finger around the glass as he leaned on the bar in front of her Kenny smirked and gave her a wink. 

“Two beers”someone called from the front of the bar Kenny’s eyes went wide his ears instantly recognizing the voice. When Kenny spun around a huge smile came to his face “Stan, you son of a bitch”Kenny laughed and rushed over. Once Kenny came out from behind the bar the two hugged “Damn, it’s been forever”Kenny said smiling he motioned for Stan to sit on a stool. They hadn’t seen each other in over a year due to Stan and Kyle moving away after graduation, the three would see each other every now and then but it was getting harder. 

“Where’s Kyle”Kenny said raising an eyebrow “Oh he’ll be in soon. Gotta say hi to the parents”Stan chuckled Kenny sighed happily. “It’s so great to see you”Kenny said he loved seeing his best friends and he wished he could see them more often. 

“Yeah you too man. God look at you, you own the bar now. Last time I saw you I remember you were a bus boy”Stan laughed and Kenny nodded.

“Yeah well after Steve retired I took over and man do I love it”the two continued to talk until Kyle came in. “Kyle, you asshole you went to see your parents first”Kenny laughed as he hugged his other best friend. 

“Yeah well if it wasn’t for Stan I wouldn’t even be here”he tried to put on a brave face but he missed Kenny even more than Stan. 

“What the hell are you guys doing back in this place”Kenny said late into the night after they had fully caught up. The few drunks were left nursing their hard liquors Kenny would sometimes refill. 

“You haven’t heard”Stan said Kenny shook his head “The high school is putting on a reunion for our class”Stan said he drug around in his pocket for the invite. 

“It’s in your wallet Stan”Kyle told him and Stan laughed. 

“I’d lose everything if I wasn’t for Kyle”Stan said pulling out the invite Kenny grabbed it looking it over. 

“Oh yeah I remember. I got one of these a while back”Kenny laid it on the bar “Where did I put that”he wondered. 

“Anyway it’s in a couple days and you gotta go”Kyle laughed off Kenny’s forgetfulness. 

“A couple days”Kenny sighed “I can’t just leave the bar, I don’t have anyone to fill in for me and I can’t close for the night”Kenny leaned against the bar tapping his fingers on the wood. 

“Why can’t you. Come on take a night off”Stan smacked Kenny on the shoulder the bartender gasped “And leave the poor drunks of South Park without a bar for a night. Never”. They all chuckled “I guess it wouldn’t be so bad”Kenny shrugged Stan smiled widely “See that’s what we wanted to hear”. Kenny straightened his navy blue tie the event wasn’t horribly formal but did ask people to wear ties. 

Kenny wore his crisped black shirt and pants with his best tie but when he looked in the mirror he worried to himself. Everyone else had left South Park, they had made something of themselves. Token was a super rich successful business man, Wendy had two high degrees for her therapy practice, Stan went into the police force, and Kyle went into social work. Everyone had important jobs all outside the dinky town where they grew up— except Kenny.

The bartender took in a deep breath and released it “I’m doing great”Kenny said giving a single nod he was testing the phrase. Kenny took his name tag off the table and stuck it onto his chest the gym held many people from the graduated class all chatting. Kenny found his best friends and they started scoping out different people. Stan pointed “Tweak, I heard he checked into a psych ward for a couple months”they watched the blonde haired man. He wasn’t twitching or yelling he was just enjoying his time “Uh oh Craig. I heard he went to jail”Kyle said Stan rolled his eyes “For like a month at most. Petty theft”he added. 

Craig walked up to Tweak and placed a hand on Tweak’s lower back. “Aw”Stan and Kyle said together practically falling over themselves. Kenny chuckled “What about Bebe”he asked, he tried not to keep tabs on his former class mates, he didn’t want any reminders. 

“Well I heard she was a stripper but then she met a really nice guy and now she’s got a family”Kyle smiled letting out a small loving sigh he looked off into the distance imaging his future family. 

“Uh oh dude”Kenny laughed elbowing Stan who gave a weird smile the bartender laughed then scanned the crowd. Kenny froze, his heart began beating in random fashion, everything became slow as he saw one special person: Butters Stotch. Stan touched Kenny’s shoulder lightly and said something about talking to Tweak and Craig but he wasn’t listening, he was entranced.

Kenny’s mind was taken back to senior year. Butters and Kenny started dating after Kenny pleaded for weeks promising he was a changed person. Of course Kenny knew that he would always be a horny sex deviant but he wanted to be with Butters, a real relationship. The two dated through senior year having an incredible time Kenny even came to know the feeling of love. It was graduation day though when the class was outside the gym talking with all their families Kenny found Butters and hugged him close. Butters was sad but he didn’t cry when he broke Kenny’s heart, he told the taller teen that it was best for both of them. 

“I don’t want to end up stuck in South Park and if we stay together we’ll both get stuck here”Butters said sadly as he cupped Kenny’s face. “I’m sorry”he whispered Kenny wanted to ask so many questions but he never did. Those questions haunt him late at night when he can’t sleep. However over the years Butters had become a distant memory locked away tightly in Kenny’s mind. Kenny had been lost in his memories for two straight minutes until the band tapped the microphone. 

The system of speakers spoke with the dean’s voice but Kenny still couldn’t hear. “This song is called Midnight”the band announced as Kenny finally started coming down from his memory high. The lights in the gym were turned off and the dance lights clicked on. White lights surrounded the outside of the dance floor bathing both Kenny and Butters in a glorious white light. The band sang about forgetting yourself for a while some time around midnight and Kenny swallowed. 

The piano part played perfectly into Kenny’s image of Butters’ smiling angelic in the white light. A white shirt, white vest, white pants, and just the pop of light blue around his neck, Butters smiled glancing over. Kenny knew Butters was aware of his presence across the gym but that didn’t stop him from putting on a show. Butters laughed at a joke and turned his body slowly along to the music holding tightly onto the tonic in his hand. Kenny felt the room spinning with astronomical speed he felt as if he could get sick but, mostly he was dizzy.

Finally Butters made his way across the gym his eyes locking on Kenny who could only swallow. “How are you”he asked his voice still full of sweet wonder. The bartender could smell the cologne on Butters, sweet but masculine. Kenny could see Butters laying naked in his arms smiling softly up at him. He harbored so much anger for Butters after graduation but everything changed with those three simple words.

He recalled all the memories he promised not to think about. They came flooding back into his mind overtaking him and dragging him down into a bottomless pit. Kenny felt as if he was completely and utterly hopeless, he didn’t want any of these feelings back they had only hurt him before. “I’m doing great”he said a venom in his voice that only belonged to an ex. Butters gave a small smile making Kenny feel once more lost, this time the hazy feeling clouding his mind resembled that of drinking too much wine.

A cloudy but warm feeling. The night passed, Kenny didn’t feel any better about seeing any of his old class mates it only confirmed how well off everyone was. Kenny watched Butters lay a hand on a man’s arm, they said a few words then went to leave. Before Butters left the gym he looked over his shoulder locking eyes with Kenny they stared for only a second but time was moving slower for both. With that he turned back and left quickly linking arms with his mystery man. 

Kenny’s blood boiled under his skin his stomach tying itself in ropes as he remembered the last few moments seeing Butters. “What is it, you look like you’ve seen a ghost”Kyle said worried as he walked back up to one of his best friends, Stan nodded while Kenny clenched his teeth. 

“I’m leaving”he said angrily “Well, alright. We’ll see you tomorrow then”Stan called out as Kenny stormed off. The street lights of South Park aided to Kenny’s misery as they flickered with dim light. Kenny traded hands holding the brown paper bag of whiskey. It was late yet somehow there were still people on the streets, people that would watch Kenny staggering down the street. But Kenny was too drunk to notice the lingering stares from less drunk strangers. He didn’t notice and he didn’t care his entire world was falling around him. 

When Kenny woke up the next morning with a pounding headache he promised himself he wouldn’t let Butters get to him like this ever again. That time in his life was over and it was time for a different focus, a healthier focus. “Oh Kenny”Kyle said sadly as Kenny recounted the tale of the last night to his friends “Man, Butters shouldn’t have even talked to you. He doesn’t deserve to”Stan grabbed a beer nut throwing it into his mouth and chomping down angrily. 

“Guys, it’s fine. I’m fine. I’m over it”Kenny laughed the two glanced at each other “Well last night taught me something. I can’t obsess over the past”Kenny said he knew his friends didn’t believe his previous statement. 

“Well, that’s good”Kyle said softly he looked down sadly. 

“What Kyle”Kenny asked rolling his eyes “It’s just- I always thought you two would end up together and stay together”Kyle said sadly. “I imagined us all moving through life together”Kyle sighed Stan swallowed. “You know, moving away, getting our dream jobs, getting married, having kids”Kyle paused “All along side of each other”. 

Kenny laughed “My dream job was a ‘boobie inspector’ ”Kenny put quotes around the fake job they all laughed “Yeah well maybe you could have started that”Kyle joked. When Stan and Kyle left that night it was only seven but Kenny ushered the people out of his bar. “I’ll be back later but I just have to check something”Kenny said to some angry patrons. 

Kenny walked five minutes down the street his hands shoved into his jacket pockets as he checked the street before crossing and coming up to the fanciest restaurant in South Park. It wasn’t a very nice place but then again South Park wasn’t very nice. Kenny swallowed and looked inside scanning over the dinning floor his eyes paused on a couple his heart stopping. 

“I knew it”he whispered as he watched Butters laugh and swirl a white wine around in a glass. Kenny felt his blood boil again but everything seemed to stop when he saw Butters’ mystery man stand. The man slowly got down on one knee and Butters covered his mouth. Kenny stumbled back he felt an actual tearing inside him, his heart, his mind, he wasn’t sure. Kenny’s world seemed to endlessly and effortlessly rip in half like cheap paper. 

The bartender didn’t open his establishment for days after and when he did he moved slowly through the bar. He was a ghost of his past self and people began to take notice yet nobody said anything. Kenny had to pull himself together, so he made a decision: he would quit everything negative in his life. He started with Butters, and ended with alcohol he knew that he didn’t have any other job offers but he wasn’t going to drink anymore. Kenny did well for six months he kept himself away from drinking and even stopped hooking up with as many people.

He still found himself with many partners but a significantly less amount than before, he bettered himself and it felt good. Kenny was wiping down the counters a simple smile on his face “Kenny”someone called he looked up his smile getting bigger. 

“Kyle, what the hell are you doing back”he laughed Kyle laughed “Well it’s uh”he didn’t know how to answer but Stan walked into the bar “Have you told him yet?”Stan asked and Kenny frowned. 

“Alright guys. Sit and spill”Kenny pointed to two seats in front of him. 

“I assume you haven’t seen this yet”Kyle carefully laid down a piece of paper, white canvas with gold trimming. The words Leopold and Brad were written in gold cursive then the word wedding, a date, and location. 

“Oh yeah actually I did”Kenny said nodding he continued wiping the bar his two friends were shocked. 

“Are you- okay?”Stan asked Kenny nodded “I told you guys. I’m over him”he said putting on a smile. “Is that why you’re here”Kenny asked confused they nodded slowly “Well kinda”Kyle then said. “They’re having the ceremony a couple hours away and we wanted to see you”Kyle smiled making Kenny smile. “Well I love you guys but you didn’t have to come all the way to see me”he laughed. 

Stan and Kyle came to see Kenny the day of the wedding as well early in the morning as Kenny was starting his list of chores for the bar. “Are you sure you don’t want to come”Kyle asked Kenny laughed “I’m a bit old for crashing parties”he said pulling down a couple stools. 

“You really didn’t get invited”Stan asked Kyle elbowed him Kenny took in a breath “No”he said simply. 

“Alright. We’ve got to go”Kyle motioned with his head and Kenny said goodbye. When the bar door closed Kenny glanced over to the mop bucket then to the bar. Kenny slowly rounded the bar letting himself in. He reached down under the register and grabbed out a metal box. Kenny swallowed thickly as he opened the box there were a few fifty bills, two hundred dollar bills, and a crumbled piece of white canvas paper with gold trimming. 

Kenny slowly unwrapped the paper and flattened it he stared down at the paper for a full minute. Kenny firmly pressed the paper to his chest closing his eyes he sucked in a breath. “I knew it”Kyle said making Kenny jump Stan looked worried “Guys”Kenny yelled embarrassed he dropped the paper. 

“Kenny you are not over Butters”Kyle said marching over to the bar “And I’m not leaving until you admit it”Kyle sat down. 

“Kyle stop”Stan said grabbing Kyle’s arm “No Stan I won’t. I won’t stop trying to get these two together”Kyle looked desperate and Kenny couldn’t help but wonder if he had ulterior motives. 

“Kyle please just drop it. It doesn’t matter what I feel”Kenny said sighing “Yes it does. You love him”Kyle spoke softly and looked at Kenny with comforting eyes, the eyes of a mother. Kenny groaned and grabbed a shot glass slamming it down on the bar he poured himself a shot then quickly threw it back. 

“You guys are going to be late”he said Kyle shrugged “Fine by me. Until you admit this I’m not leaving”Kyle crossed his arms and Kenny took another shot. 

“Why the hell does it matter. I don’t know if you're aware but Butters is getting married today”Kenny laughed dryly “What the hell do you think will happen? I run in there proclaiming my love then Butters and I ride off into the sunset on a horse”Kenny said waving his arms in the air. 

“No”Kyle said “I expect you to tell him and he’ll apologize and you can finally move on”Kyle said letting out a big breath. Kenny calmed a bit then poured another shot “You’re crazy. I would make an ass of myself”he drank down the liquid. 

“At least you’d be over him then”Kyle muttered “Would you guys just get the fuck out of here and go to your perfect wedding”Kenny said mocking the last part. 

“Kenny”Kyle said sternly they locked eyes “Stan and I are adopting a child in a month”he said making Kenny step back. 

“W-What”he swallowed chills coming over his body. Stan, who was always quiet during a fight he didn’t start, nodded. “You- you guys”Kenny could feel his body start shaking “We’re moving on and you should too. You deserve it”Kyle stood smoothing his shirt. 

“We don’t know when we’ll see you again but- if this is it for a while. We love you”Kyle looked to Stan who nodded again “A lot”Stan added. They left Kenny in that empty bar he stared down at the wood lines in his bar top for what seemed like hours. The bar had never felt this empty, at least Kenny told himself it was only the bar. Kenny looked up quickly then picked up the canvas paper laying on the cold floor he rushed out of the counter grabbing his keys along the way. 

Kenny drove glancing down at the piece of paper now sitting on his passenger’s seat. Kenny parked in the back of the lot but he wasn’t able to get out of his car. He came all this way and he had no plan. The sun was hovering in the sky almost an hour before sunset Kenny looked over to the piece of paper and replayed Kyle’s words. “Moving on”Kenny said out loud he pushed open the door and looked around, everyone was already inside waiting for the two grooms.

Kenny approached the church, he couldn’t walk in there. He glanced over to the side then he rounded the side curiously. As Kenny rounded the side and looked up he saw two windows one was closed while the other was wide open. Kenny swallowed he knew what he was about to do was crazy but he was gonna do it anyway. Kenny grabbed onto the draining pipe leading up the side of the building and slowly he started shimmying up the pipe. Kenny got up the pipe breathing heavily he grabbed onto the window ledge and pulled himself into the window.

The room was empty but locked so he figured the person was in the bathroom. Just as Kenny got onto his feet the bathroom door opened and Butters stepped out. “Ah”he yelped “Kenny!”he said surprised Kenny nodded slowly he noticed Butters’ puffy eyes and slightly red nose. “What the hell are you doing here?”Butters asked Kenny blinked slowly “What are you”he asked making Butters pause.

Butters was wearing a full white suit with a light blue vest under “I’m- I’m getting married”Butters said stuttering. 

“Yeah and I’m here to say you’re full of it”Kenny said stepped forward “Kenny go away, it’s my wedding day”Butters said getting angry. 

“Oh yeah sure. The reunion, the restaurant where I took you for Our first date, the wedding invite, the open window. You were hoping I would come”Kenny pressed a hand to his own chest and Butters let out a shaky breath. 

“N-No I want a normal life. With a normal wedding and this-”he motioned to Kenny “Is not normal”. 

Kenny laughed flatly “Normal oh that’s rich. Go ahead and marry this guy”he said Butters cut in “I will”. Kenny stepped forward “Good marry him, and get a house together”Butters stepped forward “I will”he repeated. “Have kids together”Kenny added faking a sweetness in his voice “We will”Butters shouted. “It only sucks that you don’t love him”Kenny smirked “I don’t”Butters yelled immediately freezing. “Oh fuck you Kenny”Butters said Kenny laughed rolling his eyes.

“You were afraid of getting stuck in South Park. Stuck in a dead end, no where useless town with nothing”Kenny said shaking his head Butters only watched swallowing and trying hard not to cry. “But you’ve put yourself in that box. With this guy. You’re just as stuck, just as useless, just as unhappy”Kenny laughed again this time a bit of evil slipped in. “Only with him you’ll loath you life where ever you end up”Kenny smirked “You- are- the worst. Kenny McCormick”Butters said his voice shaking. 

The two stared angrily at each other for two seconds before grabbing each other and kissing like their lives depended on it. After a deep long kiss they pulled apart “No! No”Butters cried “I can’t marry him”he covered his face. 

“And I can’t let you marry him”Kenny said holding Butters close Kenny swallowed. “It’s no horse but- drive off into the sunset with me”Kenny pulled away and looked down at Butters. 

“W-What”he asked shocked “My car is outside. Come with me. We can leave everything behind”. 

Butters took in a deep breath “I- I don’t know”his voice broke. 

“You can walk that isle in forty minutes or you can drive away with me and live happily—forever”Kenny kissed Butters deeply again. When they parted Butters knew his decision “Let’s run”he whispered Kenny smiled. 

“You have to leave a note”Kenny said remembering the other guy in this wedding. Butters nodded quickly rushing over to a desk there were small cards and pens on the desk. Butters scribbled a few lines down then wrote Brad on the outside laid it nicely on the desk and turned to Kenny “Let’s go”Butters whispered. 

With their hearts pounding Kenny helped Butters down the drain pipe and the two ran across the parking lot holding hands and smiling like high school kids again. When the wedding fell back on timing Kyle smiled to himself looking down he took Stan’s hand carefully Stan was looking around confused. “What’s going on, it should have started by now”Stan said he looked over to Kyle who was smiling “They ran”Kyle whispered. Kenny kissed Butters’ hand softly as they drove ten over the limit away from the church.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was loosely inspired by the song Sometime Around Midnight by The Airborne Toxic Event.


End file.
